I Got You!
by prof. creau
Summary: Kyou malah tertawa kecil kemudian berkata, "Kyoya, baru tiga paragraf kau sudah keluar? Kau memang manis, little animal." Kyou d'Nuage adalah seorang guru bahasa Inggris di Namimori High School yang memiliki perasaan lebih terhadap salah satu muridnya.


**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

Warning: OOC, OC, abal, alay, nista, gaje, typo, failed lemon aaand don't like, don't read!

Genre: romance

Rate: M

Pair: TYL!18x18 (Kyou d'Nuage as TYL!18 and Hibari Kyouya)

**I Got You!**

_by_

prof. creau

Seorang pria bernama lengkap Kyou d'Nuage itu sedang berjalan melewati koridor sekolah. Iya, sekolah. Pekerjaannya adalah sebagai seorang guru bahasa Inggris walau ia sendiri orang Perancis. Tapi ia bukan Perancis tulen, darah Jepang ibunya juga mengalir di nadinya.

Masih muda sudah pasti, bisa dilihat dari wajahnya yang rupawan tanpa kerut keriput. Rambutnya yang hitam legam, turunan dari sang ibu tercinta serta mata sewarna darah turunan dari sang ayahanda—oke, itu bohong. Ia pakai lensa kontak. Warna matanya yang asli adalah biru.

Sikapnya dingin terhadap setiap orang tapi terkadang, kalau moodnya sedang baik bisa menggoda siapa saja, cleaning service juga oke aja. Tentu banyak gadis yang tergoda dengan penampilannya tapi sayang, dari jamannya ia mengajar simple present sampai passive voice, ia masih single. Ganteng-ganteng _mubazir._ Alasan mengapa ia masih single hingga sekarang adalah ia masih belum mendapat pasangan yang cocok untuknya. Padahal, sudah banyak gadis yang menembaknya, mulai dari gadis feminime yang jago masak hingga gadis atletic yang tsundere. Pokoknya, tipe gadis yang nembak itu bervariasi!

Pernah juga sekali waktu, muridnya sendiri menyatakan perasaannya padanya. Tanpa ragu lagi ia tolak mentah-mentah, katanya ia tidak suka anak kecil. Kemudian, murid itu pergi dengan air mata bercucuran. Selesai.

Pernah juga, rekan satu kerjanya sendiri menyatakan—ah, bukan—melamarnya. Ia langsung bergidik ngeri dan menolaknya. Janda empat puluh tiga tahun itu bukan tipenya, ya!

**RUANG KOMITE KEDISIPLINAN**

Itulah yang tertera di depan pintu itu. Akhirnya, ia sampai pada tujuan. Sebagai seorang guru pembimbing dari err… komunitas komite kedisiplinan, ia bertanggung jawab atas event-event apa saja yang telah terjadi. Seperti razia, pengendalian seragam dan sebangsanya. Jabatannya sebagai guru pembimbing itu tak lekang oleh waktu. Sejak tiga tahun lalu—pertama kali ia mengajar disini—ia sudah diberi kepercayaan oleh kepala sekolah.

Kenapa guru pembimbingnya tidak berubah-ubah?

Hal itu terjadi sejak _seorang_ karnivora menyerang.

Sejak tahun pertamanya sebagai siswa Namimori High School, ia—Hibari Kyoya—membuat sebuah perkumpulan dengan nama 'Komite Kedisiplinan' yang beranggotakan siswa-siswa dengan status brandal. Tujuannya baik, mendamaikan Namimori tercintah—iya, Namimori. Satu kota Namimori, bukan hanya sekolahnya saja—dari para pengganggu. Tapi sayang, sekalinya ada keributan atau hal yang tidak sesuai, hukumannya mantap; dapat kecup sayang dari tonfa yang agung.

Cklek.

"Herbivore, ketuk dulu baru masuk." Begitu kata sang pemilik kantor.

"Bahkan guru pembimbing sendiri harus ketuk dulu?"

Kemudian, Kyou mendapat tatapan tajam. Murid men-death glare gurunya sendiri, memang kurang ajar. Ia keluar lagi dan menutup pintunya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Cklek.

"Puas?"

"Harusnya tunggu mendapat izin dulu."

"Jadi, aku harus mengulanginya lagi?"

"Tidak usah."

Sang guru pembimbing mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan hal ini menarik perhatian sang karnivora. "Seminggu lagi ulang tahun sekolah, semoga kau tidak membuat kekacauan, Hibari-kun." Begitu katanya. Namun, Hibari hanya mendengus kesal dan menyangkal apa yang dituduh guru pembimbingnya. "Lha? Emang bener kan, kau selalu memukul mereka dengan tonfa cantikmu makanya jadi pada ribut." Kyou pindah posisi jadi duduk di atas meja, buat Hibari jadi kesal. "Sesekali kau simpan tonfamu itu dan menikmati acaranya, Hibari-kuuun~!" kata Kyou sambil mencolek dagu Hibari.

Nah, inilah mengapa Kyou d'Nuage dijadikan sebagai guru pembimbing komite kedisiplinan yang tak lekang oleh waktu. Ia sangat berani terhadap Hibari Kyoya, karnivora yang selalu menggigit sampai mati.

Ketika tonfa Hibari akan mengenai dirinya, ia segera menangkisnya dengan tangan kosong. Bagi Kyou, muridnya yang satu ini memang kuat tapi tak lebih kuat dari dirinya. Ia membalikan keadaan dengan memelintir tangan Hibari dan membuat jarak diantara mereka semakin pendek. "Ayolah, Hibari-kun~ aku ke sini bukan untuk bertarung denganmu." Setelah mengatakan itu, ia berbisik di telinga kiri karnivora, "Mungkin kita bisa bertarung di rumahku, _Kyoya_."

Dengan segera Hibari menjauhinya beserta pipi yang merona. Heh, orang Prancis yang sudah tinggal di Jepang selama tiga tahun tidak tahu apa dengan adat orang Jepang yang menggunakan first name jika mereka sudah dekat?

Atau memang Kyou itu sengaja?

Option terakhir sepertinya lebih memungkinkan. Hari ini ia belum mengoreksi ulangan untuk empat kelas, maka dari itu ia mencari pelampiasan. Iya, pasti karena hal itu ia mengganggu seorang karnivora di kandangnya.

"Hei, Kyoya~ kenapa menjauh? Sini, come to meeh!"

Tuh kan, benar. Akibat kerjaan numpuk, sistem kerja otak jadi terganggu.

Hal ini pula yang membuat Hibari kesal. Dia sangat tahu tabiat dari guru pembimbingnya di saat kerjaannya sedang numpuk.

Ketika mereka berdua sedang berlari-lari a la India—ah, kurang lengkap tanpa adanya pohon—kaki Hibari tersandung dan menyebabkan dirinya terjatuh. Tadinya Kyou akan menangkapnya tapi gagal, malah membuat dirinya ikut terjatuh di atas Hibari.

Abu-abu bertemu biru—hari ini ia tidak pakai lensa kontak—membuat sang pemilik abu jadi bersemu. Dengar-dengar sih Kyou-sensei ada _affair_ dengan seorang karnivora tapi sepertinya itu hanya gosip belaka.

"Kamu malah terlihat seperti herbivora kalau dilihat dari sini."

"Kamikoro—"

Ucapan Hibari telah terbungkam oleh bibir pria di atasnya.

Oh, ini bukan gossip belaka ternyata, memang realita!

Gulat lidah terjadi. Lidah Kyou mengisi mulut Hibari, mengabaikan fakta bahwa Hibari dengan susah payah mendorong lidah Kyou untuk keluar. Waktu dua menit serasa seperti neraka bagi Hibari tapi untuk Kyou malah sebaliknya. Setelah mereka terpisah, segaris saliva jadi saksi biksu atas apa yang telah terjadi.

"Kyoya, mengaku saja kalau kau itu sudah jatuh cinta padaku."

"**Menjijikan**. Menyingkir dariku, herbivore!"

Hening sebentar. Biru itu masih menatap abu-abu. Tak ada yang berbicara sama sekali.

Akhirnya Kyou membalas, "Tapi aku mencintaimu, Kyoya."

"Jangan sebut nama depanku. Kau tidak berhak." Katanya dengan senyum merendahakan.

Keadaan kembali jadi hening. Mereka diam dengan jeda waktu yang lama. Orang yang memecah keheningan adalah Kyou dengan bertanya, "Kau yakin tdak mau menerima ajakan makan malam denganku?"

"Tidak sudi."

"Bagaima—"

"Hentikan ini, herbivore! Tak ada yang sudi berkencan denganmu dan jangan pernah kau menyentuhku! Kau pikir aku suka diperlakukan seperti ini?! herbivore menjijikan, menyingkir dariku!"

Kyou tercengang karena untuk pertama kalinya Hibari mengatakan hal yang begitu panjang. Biasanya, ia akan menjawab seperlunya atau mentok-mentok cuma 'hn'. Raut wajah Kyou berubah. Ia melepaskan Hibari dan berdiri. "Baiklah… tapi ingat pesanku ya, jangan sering-sering memukul anak orang." Setelah mengatakan itu ia segera keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan Hibari dengan tonfanya sendirian.

.

.

Selang beberapa hari sebelum acara ulang tahun sekolah, Kyou sudah jarang menemui sang karnivora di kandangnya. Urusan tentang keamanan bisa dipercayakan pada Hibari sendiri jadi, kerjaan Kyou berkurang. Saat ini, yang lebih ia pentingkan adalah klub drama yang akan mementaskan 'Snow White' karena dialog yang akan mereka pakai menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Jadi, Kyou ditunjuk sebagai salah satu pelatihnya.

Sebenarnya, di balik itu semua ada alasan lain mengapa Kyou menghindar dari sang karnivora.

"Sensei, aku masih belum mengerti ucapannya." Kata salah seorang murid. Kyou pun mengajarinya. Ah, dia memang guru yang handal.

Dari kejauhan, ada seorang karnivora yang memperhatikannya. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia merasa guru pembimbingnya sedang menjauhinya. Sedikit-banyak ia tahu alasan mengapa guru itu menjauhinya. Pasti karena kata-katanya yang telah lalu. Ia memang merasa sedikit keterlaluan tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Gurunya itu kan memang menyebalkan. Ia tidak suka jika Kyou dengan seenak dengkul menyentuhnya dengan hal yang tidak pantas… namun, ia lebih tidak suka jika Kyou menjauhinya.

Ah… sepertinya ia merindukan sentuhannya.

_Wait_—tadi apa yang dia pikirkan?

Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruangannya.

BRAK!

"**NUAGE-SENSEEI!**"

Hibari langsung menoleh saat medengar orang yang telah menghantui pikirannya beberapa hari ini. Ia segera berlari ke tempat klub drama berlatih. Lampu panggung jatuh dan mengenai kepala guru bahasa Inggris itu. Saat Hibari datang, ia sudah dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Darahnya mengalir dan nampak masih sangat segar. Oh, dimana ambulan?

.

.

Hibari terduduk di samping ranjang Kyou. Dokter bilang, ia tidak mengalami luka dalam dan akan baik-baik saja tapi, sampai sekarang Kyou belum sadar juga. Apa dokter itu berbohong? Jika dokter itu berbohong, siap-siap saja dapat kecup manja dari tonfa yang agung.

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

Habis sudah kesabarannya. Pokoknya sekarang ia akan menggigit dokter itu sampai mati! Ketika Hibari hendak berdiri, sebuah tangan mencegahnya. "Jangan pergi, _Hibari-kun_." Kata suara itu. rupanya Kyou telah sadar atau sedari tadi ia memang sudah sadar?

"Jangan gigit doketrnya. Aku sudah lama sadar tahu." Katanya seraya memamerkan senyumnya. Ternyata guru ini tukang modus. Sengaja ia pura-pura belum sadar supaya bisa lebih lama bersama karnivora ini. oh, jangan lupakan guru ini yang seperti bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkan Hibari. Hibari pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk menggigit sang dokter.

Lambat laun ia melepaskan pegangan tangannya. "Terima kasih… sudah menungguiku. Seharusnya kau pulang, Hibari-kun—ini sudah malam." Kyou menarik selimutnya dan membalikan badannya, memunggungi Hibari. "Selamat tidur."

Hibari Kyoya itu tahu persis sifat Kyou d'Nuage. Tidak mungkin Kyou akan mengusirnya begitu saja setelah berjam-jam ia menunggui pria yang terbaring itu sadar. Justru Kyou akan menyuruhnya tetap di kamar rumah sakit ini.

Iya…

Harusnya begitu…

Tapi kenapa ia masih mengabaikan dirinya?

"Herbivore… kau tidak bisa menyuruhku pergi sesukamu!"

WHACK!

Satu hantaman tonfa mengenai lengan Kyou. Biasanya, ia akan menghindar tapi, kenapa ia diam saja?

"Herbivore, kau marah karena kejadian kemarin?"

Hening.

"Ya sudah, aku juga tidak butuh jawaban darimu." Hibari membalikan badan, tak peduli lagi dengan herbivora yang yang terbaring itu. Namun, Kyou menarik tangannya. Ia segera berdiri dan memeluk sang karnivora yang notabene lebih pendek darinya.

"Aku akan berhenti marah jika kau mengizinkanku memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu."

Sekali lagi, pemisah; _modus_.

Guru termodus ya cuma yang satu ini. Yang lainnya lewat.

Hibari tidak menjawab. Kyou merasakan baju tidur rumah sakitnya agak basah. "Hibari-kun, kau menangis?"

"PANGGIL AKU KYOYA, DASAR HERBIVORE TENGIK!"

Kyou tak bisa menahan tawanya. Oh, karnivora_nya_ memang manis. Ia jadi _lapar_.

"Berhenti tertawa, herbivore!"

"If you kiss me then, I'll stop."

Oke, elu modus lagi wahai Kyou d'Nuage.

Tanpa ragu lagi, Kyou malah mencium Hibari. Ketika lidah mereka beradu, Hibari memejamkan matanya. Menikmati waktu-waktunya bersama sang guru pembimbing tercinta. Benar, tercinta karena sekarang Hibari sudah tahu kalau perasaan yang mengganjal di hantinya ini memang cinta. Terkesan herbivorous ya? Ya sudahlah, toh di mata Kyou, Hibari itu seperti little animal yang menggemaskan—apalagi kalau bukan herbivora memang?

Kyou mendorong Hibari ke ranjang tanpa memutuskan ciuman diantara mereka. Kemudian, ia melapaskannya dan berkata, "Kyoya, **aku lapar**." Seraya melepas sabuk Hibari dan menurunkan resletingnya. Ia meremas kejantanan Hibari yang masih terbalut celana dalamnya. Usaha yang bagus dalam merangsang pasangan buktinya, Hibari berteriak kecil dan mulai berkeringat.

Sepertinya sang karnivora merasa gugup. Ia tidak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya. Saat Kyou memasukan tangannya dan meremas itu, kaki Hibari refleks menendang Kyou. "Whoa! Kyoya, santailah. I promise it'll feel good. Just trust me, okay?" Kyou kembali menciumnya, kali ini lebih ganas dan tangannya masih memainkan milik Hibari.

"Herbi—mmh!" Kyou mengabaikan Hibari dan lebih memilih untuk tetap menciumnya. Tiba-tiba saja cairan milik Hibari keluar. Oh, betapa merahnya wajah Hibari saat ini. Sebenarnya, yang ingin ia katakan tadi adalah ia akan keluar. Good, sekarang dirinya harus bagaimana?

Kyou malah tertawa kecil mendapati tangannya dilumuri oleh cairan milik Hibari. "Kyoya, baru tiga paragraf kau sudah keluar? Kau memang manis, little animal." Ucapnya sambil menjilatinya.

Kali ini Kyou memilih leher Hibari yang putih dan melepaskan kemeja putihnya. Ia terus menjilat dan menggigitnya hingga menimbulkan bekas kemerahan. Tangannya yang bebas mencubit nipple Hibari. "A-ahh…" begitu lenguhannya, tak kuasa menahan suaranya sendiri.

"Kyoya-chan, just scream, nee?" merasa kurang, Kyou beralih ke bagian bawah Hibari. Ia melepas celana Hibari dengan kasar.

Awalnya satu jari kemudian ia kembali mendapat tendangan refleks dari Hibari. 'untung tidak kena masa depan' begitu kata hatinya. "Kyoya-chan, bukankah aku bilang kau boleh berteriak—daripada menendangku." Hibari hanya mengangguk dan mencoba mengendalikan dirinya. Kyou pun tersenyum dan membuat pergerakan dengan jarinya.

Kemudian jari kedua masuk dan Hibari melayangkan tendangannya lagi. Untung kali ini Kyou dapat menangkap kaki Hibari. "Benar-benar tidak bisa diatur, ya?" dan jari ketiga pun masuk. Dengan kasar ia menggerakan ketiga jarinya. "AAH! Herbivore! Pe-pelaanh sedikit—_**ah**_!"

"Maaf, Kyoya-chan. Ini kan mendadak jadi, aku tidak bawa _lube_."

"Aaahh!"

Honestly, milik Kyou saat ini sedang tegang. Suara little animal di bawahnya ini benar-benar bisa membangun. Ia melepas celananya. Hibari yang agak memejamkan matanya langsung membelalakan matanya. 'Sebesar itu?! mana muat!' kata hatinya. Ia langsung melawan namun, bukan Kyou namanya kalau tidak bisa menghentikan seorang karnivora.

"Kyoya-chan, bukan kah aku bilang untuk tetap tenang. Kalau kau tidak tenang, ini akan menyakitkan."

"Diam! Kau tidak bisa memasukannya, herbivore tengik! Tidak! Kau tidak bisa!"

Mengerti apa yang dia maksud. Kyou melebarkan kakinya. Little animal di bawahnya tidak bisa berkutik. "Bisa. Aku bisa dan akan menunjukannya, Kyoya-chan." Tanpa ragu lagi, ia menyatukan dirinya dengan Hibari. Hibari berteriak atas sakit yang ia rasa.

Merasa tidak tega melihat pasangannya kesakitan di bawah sana, Kyou menciumnya, kali ini dengan lembut. Segaris air mata ia usap dan ia berbisik, "Aku tahu ini menyakitkan. Aku janji akan lembut." Hibari yang mendengar penuturannya kembali tenang tapi rasa sakitnya tak kunjung hilang. Heh, tiga jari dan benda berharga milik Kyou itu beda _size_ tahu!

Kyou melanjutkan ciumannya ke leher kemudia turun ke dada Hibari. Ia membuat banyak bekas di sana, menunjukan bahwa sang karnivora udah _taken_. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya kecuali dirinya. Satu yang ia syukuri; akhirnya statusnya bukan singlet lagi—eh, single maksudnya.

"I love you, Kyoya and I know you love me too." Katanya pede. Padahal Hibari sendiri belum pernah menjawab pernyataan cintanya sama sekali.

"_Aah~_ Kyou!" rintih Hibari dengan spontan saat Kyou menusuk tepat pada sasaran. Hal ini malah membuat Kyou semakin bersemangat dan mempercepat ritmenya. Ia mengabaikan janjinya bahwa ia akan bermain lembut. Hibari melebarkan matanya. Ini menyakitkan tapi ia menikmatinya. Benda keras itu masih terus menusuknya. "Don't stooph!" ia merasakan miliknya sendiri yang tengah mengeras.

"Aku takkan berhenti, Kyoya-chan~"

"Ah! I'm gonna cum!"

Kyou menyeringai, ia menahan Hibari agar tidak keluar. "Tahan sebentar, Kyoya-chan. Aku belum mau keluar. Kita keluar bersama-sama yaa~"

"Lepas, Kyou! Lepas!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Kyou… _please_." Hibari sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi tapi sayang, tangan Kyou masih menahan Hibari agar tidak keluar. Raut wajah Hibari benar-benar menggiurkan sekali. Kulit wajah yang putih kini kemerahan akibat menahan hasrat yang ingin ia keluarkan. Jejak-jejak air mata masih terlihat dengan jelas dan rambut hitamnya telah acak-acakan. Oh, _oh_. Hal ini membuatnya panas.

"Bersama-sama, Kyoya. _**One**_…"

"Aah! Cepat lepa_ah~_"

"_**Two**_…"

"Kyou!"

"_**Thr**_—"

"Creau lagi buat cerita porno, ya?" tanya seorang guru yang membawa buku, membuat perhatian semua murid di kelas hanya tertuju pada seorang siswi yang mengetik dengan notebooknya.

Creau yang notabene sedang asik mengetik tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan guru sama sekali selama jam pelajaran berlangsung, menengok ke belakang dengan slow motion. "Eh, Bapak! Bapak sendiri lagi ngapain? Lagi ngajar, yaa~?" ia malah balik bertanya sambil menampakan deretan gigi-giginya. Ini campuran antara mengalihkan pembicaraan dan kedodolan.

Tiba-tiba guru itu mengambil notebook Creau tanpa menutupnya. "Pokoknya tanktop ini bapak sita!"

Seorang siswa mencelos, "Laptop, Pak! Bukan tanktop!"

"Notebooklah! Bentuknya aja kecil!" balas guru itu. Ntar… kalau guru itu tahu benda yang dipegangnya adalah notebook kenapa ia bilang tanktop? Ya udahlah, biarin aja. Mungkin dia lelah. Kemudian, ia berkata, "Creau, yang boleh mengambilnya hanya orang tuamu!"

"DIH, PAK! JANGAN!"

Guru itu tersenyum sinis. "Kenapa? Kamu malu kalau orang tuamu tahu kamu mengetik cerita porno?"

"Bukan, Pak! Itu document-nya belum di-_save_!"

"YA PASTI BAPAK SAVELAH!"

"JADI BAPAK FUDANSHI?! ASDFGHJKL?!"

"BUAT JADI BARANG BUKTI! KAMU KAPAN PINTERNYA, CREAU?!" Guru itu naik pitam. Urat kesabarannya baru digunting oleh seorang siswi yang pintarnya di bawah KKM. Mungkin setelah kejadian ini, ia akan mengecek tensinya kembali. "Lagipula, apa pula fuda-fua—apalah terserah!"

Sang guru membawa belahan jiwa milik siswi itu (notebook maksudnya). Siswi itu memanggil gurunya, "Pak! Tunggu! Jangan dibawa dulu!" dan guru itu pun berhenti. Ia bertanya kenapa dan siswi itu menjawab, "Belum diketik TBC di endingnya."

Sang guru pun memutar bola matanya dan pergi dari kelas itu. Ia sudah berpesan untuk tidak ribut selama ia tidak ada. Setelah kejadian yang menegangkan itu, everybody stares at her.

"HAHAHA! Ternyata Creau diem-diem menghanyutkan~"

"Gue gak nyangka elo kayak gitu, Re…"

"HAHAHAHA! NTAR DOUJIN-DOUJIN ELU KEBONGKAR, BROOO!"

_Imej_nya pun rusak. Yang tadinya dianggap sebagai murid tenang nan innocent kini berubah jadi murid berotak pervert. Well, ada juga sih yang sudah menganggapnya pervert.

Perlu diketik TBC?

A/N: Btw, sekolah saya mau ngerayain ultahnye. Doain ye biar di lomba antarkelas, kelas saya bisa menang banyaaak~ :3 oke, terima kasih telah membaca! saran dan kritik sudah pasti diterimaaa~


End file.
